


The June Fire

by aventurine



Category: Firewatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, garbage, its something?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aventurine/pseuds/aventurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just remember you’re here, it’s beautiful, and escaping isn’t always something bad."</p><p>Some things happen on a hazy summer night, things that they'll regret later.<br/>unfinished////</p>
            </blockquote>





	The June Fire

It was July. The air was heavy and warm; the June fire glowed in the distance. You were slouched over your desk, just thinking to yourself, when Delilah's voice suddenly crackled out through the radio.  
"You know what my favorite thing to do is?" Her sleepy voice asked. You lifted up your head and replied. "What's that?" You spoke softly.  
"There's this creek down the hill and-" She paused for a moment  
"I love to take a bottle of whatever I have on hand, plunge it deep into the water, and let it chill in there all day."  
"And then on nights like tonight, when it's so disgustingly hot, I have something nice and cool to drink."  
"I've gotta try that out sometime." You replied. A moment of peaceful silence passed before she responded.  
"Are you looking at the fire?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"I love how they look at night. During the day it's just smoke, but when the sun is down you can just... get lost." Her voice was almost a whisper.  
"Yeah." You responded, taking in the sight.  
Her voice left for a few seconds, letting the sound of crickets fill your ears again.  
"I'm glad you're here."  
Your eyes widen, but before you even have time process the comment you have already replied.  
"Me too." Your finger is barely off the button before she replies.  
"Good." Her breathy voice makes you shiver.  
"I don't talk to the other lookouts as much as I talk to you. Not in the same way. I know It's probably been awhile since you've connected with someone the way we have. I don't mean to get all heavy, but... It's been really nice."  
Something in your chest stirs. You listen intently to every word.  
"I wish I was over there." You can hear your heart beating all too fast.  
"I wish you were here too." You wince at how small you sound; the sincerity in your own voice startles you.  
Delilah laughs softly. "We could sit outside." You wonder if this is a dream.  
"We could talk. Without all these radios. We could, um... You know." Her voice is like honey. You close your eyes and sigh.  
"What? What could we do?" You say. You glance up at the fire again, drunkenly wondering what the hell you're doing.  
"Well. Let me tell you."  
And so, she does.

"We could go out to the lake-" She pauses to sigh, "we could drink whiskey till the sun sets."  
You hum in agreement.  
"We could watch the stars come out." She laughs at how cheesy it sounds.  
She pauses and you take a second to imagine her, bathed in the orange glow of a sunset. God, you wish you knew what she looked like.  
"We could-," she starts.  
"Hmm?" you push her to continue.  
"We could do... things." Her warm voice is suddenly apprehensive.  
"Like what?"  
"Like... mess around a little." Her voice is a whisper.  
You hum questioningly, as if you didn't understand what that meant.  
"You're really gonna make me say it?" She sighs dramatically. "Fine, Henry. We could fuck-like the world was about to end."  
You groan much too appreciatively, making sure she could hear you.  
"We could go down to the creek, I know the perfect place-" Her voice faltered, followed by a quiet sigh. "We could do whatever you like."  
"D-" You breath out, gripping the radio so hard your knuckles turn white.  
"Mm hmm, miles away from another soul." She practically purrs, "We could be as loud as we want."  
You hiss out through gritted teeth.


End file.
